The present invention relates to a hydraulic turbine which is constructed primarily of plastic and uses water to lubricate the bearing joints and gear meshings.
The three types of hydraulic turbines presently used to produce electricity are the Pelton wheel, the Kaplan turbine and the Francis turbine. They are all made of steel and require special bearings and transmissions, which must be lubricated with oil and must not come in contact with water. The steel components may suffer damage from corrosion and cavitation. Water-proofing of the bearings and transmission is costly and oil lubrication may require maintenance.
Hydraulic turbines used for small scale hydroelectric generators, known as micro-hydroelectric plants, are generally expensive and not very well suited to their application. The prior art turbines are heavy, expensive to construct and require maintenance. It is desirable with micro-hydroelectric plants to have a turbine generator which is light in weight for easier installation, low in cost since the user is usually an individual and not a utility company, and virtually maintenance free to reduce the trouble involved with maintenance and possible breakdown.